goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Torch
"Penetrate defense with a melting blast." Location .]]Golden Sun: Torch is located on a rooftop of Lalivero that is somewhat tricky to reach. You would have to enter the Weapon and Armor shop to the lower right of the town, climb up the ladder to the roof, hop right onto the wall that surrounds the town's upper perimeter, walk the wall counterclockwise until you're on a rooftop on the upper left of town that has one lone pot on it, hop right to the building to the right of that, and climb up the green vine to collect Torch. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players must transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age in order for Torch to be acquired at all, because if they don't, Torch will not be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game, and the "make-up" Mars Djinni early in the interior of Magma Rock will be the other missing Mars Djinni from the first game, Flash. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Torch is one of the six Djinn that Isaac and Garet loan to Matthew and Karis while in Tanglewood, meaning that the player may use it while exploring Tanglewood, the Abandoned Mine beyond that, and the Tangle Bloom boss fight at the end. After this, Torch and the other Djinn are permanently returned to Isaac and Garet for the rest of the game. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Attack by 3, and base Luck by 1. When Torch's battle effect is used, the screen is briefly lit up with a wavy, oscillating heat effect, and the target is hit by a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points added to the result. There is a chance that when the attack hits, only 50% of the target's current Defense rating is applied, sharply increasing Torch's damage. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Torch is generally not as good a Mars attack Djinni as Scorch, which has a 50 set damage bonus and a chance to inflict Stun, because it deals an attack oftentimes not as strong than Scorch, but sometimes stronger, but without any other secondary effect. It could only be more valuable than Scorch against an enemy with very high Defense, such as Ice Gargoyles, but even that is a subjective matter. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Torch is an identical, but weaker version to another Mars Djinni that the party may have found and earned beforehand, Core, which adds 40 bonus damage instead of 30. If a Djinni that sometimes ignores half of the target's Defense is valuable in any situation, Core essentially makes Torch obsolete. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: In the short period of time Torch is available to Matthew and Karis in Tanglewood and the Abandoned Mine at the beginning of the game, Torch's damage bonus technically is highly powerful and useful, dealing around 60 damage when Matthew would be doing a "strong" 30 damage with each of his physical attacks otherwise. Torch scores a one-hit KO on any enemy and makes the Tangle Bloom encounter at the end go by faster. However, Torch only seems less desirable because one of the other Djinn temporarily loaned to you at this point is the Venus Djinni Sap, which has an astonishing 50 set damage bonus at this point in the game. Of course, both of these Djinn are valuable to use to make battles go by quicker, but unfortunately they are taken away from your possession immediately after the Tangle Bloom boss encounter. In the main game, the only attack Djinni that has a chance to ignore half the target's Defense is the Venus Djinni Pewter, and its damage bonus is a x1.5 multiplier. Name Origin A torch is a stick with a flame on the end. They were originally used to find one's way at night or in dark places, but with the invention of lightbulbs (most notably flashlights) torches are now rarely used for their original purpose. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mars-based offenses Category:Defense-ignoring attacks